Necromancy
|romaji= Nekuromanshi |type= |users= Nero Atosaki}} Necromancy ( Nekuromanshi, lit, Death March): is a type of , , and that grants the user the power to reanimate, control and command the remains of fallen beings. Description Necromancy, as stated in the above, is a type of that allows its only known user to raise beings that have deceased and gain complete control over them. These re-animated corpses can come in many different forms and serve an even greater amount of purposes, but their body parts can also be used in a different fashion such as creating a line of defence with makeshift spears or to ascend from the ground to cripple or fatally wound their opponents. Unlike that similar types , these minions are unable to act on their own and relies on the state of their body to determine what sort of capabilities they might possess. A corpse stripped of its flesh and blood could serve as a spear or as a footsoldier using whatever arms were given to them possessing the strength of an average adult male with the help of the magical energies given by their summoner. While one with its brain still intact can still access the same magical abilities that it had in life, even being prevented from decaying any further for as long as they're under the "Raise" spell. Yet while they may still be able to use their magic, it's so far not discovered how to regain more than half of their original magical powers. All of the user's minions can function without the need of a brain, as they're more so controlled like puppets, even to the point that their body parts can be controlled telekinetically and freely hover as well as be fired like a projectile. Necromancy can not only "revive" beings or pluck them apart, but can also completely transform them by using several sets of corpses to and transform them into a single being. And as any minion of a user of this magic was once a living creature, they are treated as such once under their control and can thereby ignore the effects of magic that would otherwise work on either living or inanimate beings. It is said that a Necromancy user can reach a state upon which they may manifest and hear beings without a physical host, yet such an ability has not been recorded since the very first of its users. In a very broad sense, this is a type of magic that requires very small amounts of magical powers to utilise or even sustain. When a user of Necromancy performs and infuse their magic into that of a deceased being, they gain control over them as if it were a piece of clay that can be altered and moved as they saw fit. With this in mind, once this piece of "clay" is brought back to life, their magical abilities are often mistaken to be created by consuming the magical energies provided to them by their summoner, but this is not the case. Instead, they have full access to the magical powers that dwelled inside them while they were alive, and, just like in the case of even accessing magical abilities in the first place, the "fresh" their bodies are is what determines the amount of magical energies that they still have access. This is what makes a newly-resurrected body so frightful in the hands of a Necromancer, as all they've done is granting a portion of their magical power to keep the body alive while the minion themselves works independently from that point onwards in terms of their magical resources. The same can be said for when the user alters the physical structure of a body and why it's considered a form of . In the case of warping a human body into that of a pit of spikes, they remain like this permanently until altered again as the Necromancer is merely shaping them. This means and allows a user of Necromancy to create objects that are effectively a thing of its own, making it able to ignore the effects of of removing the life otherwise giving to their minions. Two of the first things taught to a user of this magic is the ability to first search and locate surrounding bodies, even when buried several meters underneath the ground or mere parts of one, as well as move them like they were an extension of themselves. Just as mages are taught to sense and determine the amount of magical energies found in their vicinity or inside another mage, a Necromancy user is capable of using that same signal to spot traces of not only magical energies on previously living beings but the periosteum residing within most, if not all, beings. While practising to control the way re-animated minions move, revitalise or empower them, and the amount of control needed to perform these actions while above ground; so too do they later learn to move below ground. It's a given that this kind of magic would be unable to perform anything without the use of a body, it is thus necessary for them to learn how to have access to them at all time. Without the assistance of other types of magic's or items to do so, a Necromancy user will resort to having the bodies venture below ground by shaping their bodies in ways to make them able to traverse such environments, or by recreating them from minced bones. By storing this dust in a bag, the user may able to store up enough to create weapons or projectiles. Spells Basic Spells Supplementary *'Sacred Precincts': *'Gift of Death': *'Raise': **'Golem': **'Abonomiation': Offensive *'Bone Pillars': *'Maw of Bones': *'Spinal Lance': *'Bone Prison': Defensive *'Bone Armour': Advanced Spells *'Shallow Graves': See Also *' ' *' ' *' ' Trivia *The infobox image derives from the Nozomanu Fushi no Boukensha series. References Category:Magic Category:Black Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic